pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Eusine
Vs. Eusine is the eighth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Silver. It aired 10/28/2018. Story Silver, Dawn and Ben are at the front desk for the Safari Zone, making their payment. Receptionist: Now, you will have either 30 minutes to catch as many Pokémon as you wish. You are allowed to use your Pokémon to battle the Pokémon you find. Today’s theme is a forest with a waterfall inside. Ben: Thank you kindly. The three head inside the Safari Zone, Dawn marveling at the sight of the massive forest. There are differing levels of cliffs to coincide with the two waterfalls present. Dawn: It is amazing! Ben: (Leans in closer) A beautiful view, wouldn’t you say? Dawn: Uh, yes. Silver: So, we have 30 minutes. I think the best way to optimize our time is to split up. That way we can all catch what we want. Dawn: Ah, yes. Very observant. Ben: If you want, I can accompany you, Dawn. Dawn: That will be unnecessary. I do not wish to slow you down. I shall see the two of you back here in 30 minutes time. Dawn walks off away from the group, Ben looking devastated. Silver walks off as well, Ben letting out a groan. Ben: Oh, man! Here I thought I could get a chance to show off. Dawn pushes through the brush of the forest, as she spots a Breloom munching on a berry. Dawn: That Pokémon looks like it’ll come in handy. Based off its appearance, I’d say it’s a Grass type. Butterfree, bless us with your presence! Dawn throws her Sport Ball, choosing Butterfree. Butterfree: Free! Free! Dawn: Hit that Pokémon with Gust! Butterfree flaps her wings, releasing a Gust wave at Breloom. Breloom takes damage, and looks back at the two angrily. Breloom: Bre! Breloom’s fist glows blue as it shoots forward, knocking Butterfree back with Mach Punch. Dawn: A Fighting move? It may be part Fighting as well. Which makes us the perfect choice! Sleep Powder! Butterfree flaps its wings and releases a green powder over Breloom. Breloom is unaffected. Breloom goes to attack again, but Butterfree blows it back with Gust. Dawn: In that case, String Shot! Butterfree spews String Shot, trapping Breloom to the ground. It struggles to break free, as Dawn draws a Safari Ball. Dawn: Now’s my chance. Go— Breloom: BRELOOM! The trees and bushes around them shuffle, as several dozen Breloom pop out, surrounding their trapped ally. Dawn and Butterfree look nervous, as they all charge a green energy seed for Seed Bomb. They all fire, Dawn flinching and covering her face with her arm. Eusine: Psychic! Alakazam appears in front of Dawn and Butterfree, using Psychic to catch all the Seed Bomb attacks. He fires them back, the explosions rocking the area. All the Breloom flee, including the one previously trapped. Dawn lets out a sigh of relief as Eusine approaches. Dawn: Thank you for the save, Eusine, even though I did want to catch one of them. Eusine: Those Breloom travel in packs in order to protect against being captured. I’ve noticed it is a particular habit of Pokémon in this Safari Zone. The fact that we can battle them makes them much more aggressive. Dawn: And may I ask what you are doing here? Searching for a Pokémon to help you capture Suicune? Eusine: Oh, I’ve done that already. My evidence suggests that Suicune is here. End Scene Silver walks along a trail, observing the hordes of Pokémon around. He spots Fearow, Vigoroth and Masquerain gathered in the trees. Along the forest floor is a variety of Zigzagoon, Beldum, Torkoal, Tauros, Budew, Mareep, Slowpoke and Slowbro. He approaches a bridge, when he hears a cry. An Eevee is clamoring across the bridge, with a Skarmory diving after it talons first. Eevee charges straight at Silver, jumping up into his arms. Silver: What’s going on here? Silver covers Eevee to protect it, as Skarmory scratches his right shoulder with its talons. It circles back around, as it lands beside Attila who’s on the other side of the bridge. He’s wearing his vest with the R on it, Silver gasping in terror. Attila: Hey! What do you think you’re doing, messing with Skarmory’s hunt like that? Silver: You’re with Team Rocket! You were the one at that abandoned barn, and that Skarmory is the same that attacked my friends’ Pokémon. Attila: So you knew it was us, huh? Bet you’re surprised, finding Team Rocket running around. Though it doesn’t really matter much as you won’t be able to tell anyone about it. Skarmory, hit them with Air Slash! Skarmory’s wings glow sky blue, as it flaps them to release wind energy blades. Eevee trembles in Silver’s arms, as he grabs a Pokéball. Silver: Don’t worry little one. I’ve got you. Raticate, repel that attack with Swords Dance! Silver throws the Pokéball, choosing Raticate. Raticate: RATICATE! Raticate lands on the ground, energy swords forming and circling around him. The Swords Dance blocks the Air Slash as Raticate glows red as his power goes up. Attila: You must be pretty stupid to challenge a predator with prey! Skarmory, Agility to Night Slash! Skarmory’s wing glows dark purple as it speeds forward at a blinding pace. Silver: Sucker Punch, then Flame Wheel! Raticate’s whiskers twitch, as he swings a fist up, nailing Skarmory in the gut. Skarmory loses its breath, as Raticate flips and becomes covered in flames for Flame Wheel. Flame Wheel hits Skarmory hard as it falls backwards, straining to get up. Attila: (Angry) Little twerp! Silver: The prey have to learn moves to protect themselves from predators. That’s why there are always more of them than predators. Raticate, Flame Wheel! Attila: Not falling for it this time! Air Slash! Raticate charges forward with Flame Wheel, as Skarmory fires Air Slash. The attacks collide and explode, Raticate knocked back. Skarmory appears in front of him with Agility, and strikes him with Night Slash. Raticate tumbles back injured as Skarmory advances again. Eevee: (Defensively) Eevee! Eevee forms a Shadow Ball by its mouth, firing it at Skarmory. Skarmory is flying too fast to dodge it, crashing right into it. Skarmory is blown back defeated. Attila smacks his lips as he returns Skarmory. Attila: Tsk! You haven’t stopped anything here! Attila takes off running, as Silver returns Raticate and puts Eevee down. Eevee is still shaking slightly. Silver: You’ll be okay now. They won’t hurt you any more. (Turns towards Attila) Hey! Get back here! Silver takes off in a run over the bridge, the water from the river going by underneath looking a greenish color. Eevee turns, spotting a Grimer splashing out of the water and heading straight towards Silver. Eevee: Eev! Eevee glows white as it shoots forward with Quick Attack, leaping and ramming into the Grimer. Silver stops as he spots this, the Grimer falling back into polluted river. Silver goes over to the edge to investigate. Silver: Grimer. Just like at that lake. Which means that it was caused by humans (in realization) to capture Suicune! At the top of the Safari Zone area, Ben is at a lake that feeds into the river and waterfall. It is polluted with Grimer, the pollution spreading down into the rest of the water. There are Lotad, Krabby, Quagsire, Dratini and Marill that are along the bank shore to be away from the polluted river. Ben has Stinkfly and Terraspin out, while he holds Spitter in his arms. Ben: Stinkfly, use Gust! And Terraspin, use Blizzard! Stinkfly flaps its wings for Gust, as Terraspin leaps into the air, retracts into its shell and spins like a pinwheel to release a Blizzard. The Grimer up on the surface are swept up by the wind and blown out of the water, while others hold their ground. They fire Sludge Bomb at the Pokémon, with Spitter shooting off rapid fire Water Gun attacks to block them. Ben: Excellent shots, Spitter. Stinkfly, let’s lull them with Sweet Scent! And Terraspin, time to show off your Water Pledge spell! Stinkfly releases a pink aroma, enticing and relaxing the Grimer. Terraspin glows with a blue aura as it stomps to the ground. The lake shimmers with energy, as the entire lake erupts like a geyser, blasting off all the Grimer in it. The water rains back down, though the lake is still polluted with sludge. Ben: Just when you think you’ve got it all under control. Suicune: CUNE! Ben turns, as Suicune runs out of the forest, leaping into the air. It lands down on the lake, a wave of purifying energy spreading across and cleansing it. Suicune runs along the river and down the waterfall, leaping over Silver’s head on the bridge. Silver: No! It’s a trap! (He looks back up the waterfall.) That had to be Ben. We’ll need his help. Silver opens a Pokéball, choosing Mantine which lands in the river. Mantine: Man. Silver hops onto Mantine, it making an “oof” like sound. Silver: No time to waste! We need to get Ben and head after Suicune! Eevee: Eev! Eevee slips through the rungs of the bridge and lands on Mantine as well. It clings close to Silver, as he grabs onto it as Mantine speeds forward. It climbs the waterfall and shoots up into the sky, surveying the entire area. Silver spots Ben, his Stinkfly being hit and defeated by a Gunk shot attack. Mantine curves down to approach, as Silver sees Petrel and his Muk. Silver: (In anger) Petrel! Petrel: Oh? (He looks up, seeing Silver) Young master Silver! Imagine my surprise in seeing you here! Silver and Eevee leap off Mantine, as it arches back around. Ben: (Suspicious) “Young master?” Silver: He had seen me as a child before. I thought I recognized Ariana as well, but there’s no way I had forgotten your ugly face. Petrel: Now that is offensive! You should really learn to respect your elders. But, I’ll suffice with beating it into you. Muk, Gunk Shot! Ben: Terraspin, Water Pledge! Muk fires an energy trash bag, as Terraspin releases several towers of Water Pledge. Gunk Shot shatters through Water Pledge, hitting Terraspin hard and poisoning it. Ben: (Concerned) Terraspin! Spitter, join Mantine! Spitter: Remo! Mantine glides by overhead, as Spitter leaps up and attaches to its wing. Ben: Now Aurora Beam! Silver: Psybeam! Spitter fires a dark green Aurora Beam, as Mantine fires a purple Psybeam. Muk stretches its body to avoid both attacks. Eevee goes over to Terraspin, glowing with a green aura to use Refresh to heal its poisoning. Petrel: Oh, children. I hope you realize that I’m way out of your league. End Scene Suicune makes it to the end of the river, which ends at a small lake which is drained back down for the system to recycle it. Suicune approaches the shoreline, as Eusine opens a Pokéball. An Abomasnow comes out, its chest fur being shorter to reveal it is male. Eusine: Abomasnow, use Block! Abomasnow glows light blue, as he fires a beam of energy forward. Suicune lands on the ground as it’s hit by Block. A barrier forms around Suicune and Abomasnow, trapping Suicune. Abomasnow then howls, as a Snow Warning kicks in inside the Block barrier. Suicune is pelted by Hail, obviously irritated. Eusine and Dawn come out of the forest, Eusine looking smug. Dawn: Oh, wow! You’ve trapped it! How did you? Eusine: I received intense, if not brief, training from Pryce and discovered the ultimate combo to isolate Suicune based off its moves. Suicune! Last time we met, you dismissed me without a second thought! But this time you’ll have to defeat me! Abomasnow, Ingrain! Suicune rolls its eyes as if annoyed, as it lets out an echoing Roar. Abomasnow releases roots from his legs, digging into the ground. Abomasnow is hit by the Roar, flinching somewhat but not stirring. Suicune looks baffled. Eusine: This Abomasnow is designed specifically to capture you. With Block and Ingrain, you can’t escape or use Roar to get rid of us! You have to fight! Now, come on Suicune! Show me what you’ve got! Abomasnow, use Magical Leaf! Abomasnow swings his arms, firing green energy leaves at Suicune. Suicune leaps to dodge, firing a dark green aurora beam at Abomasnow. Abomasnow takes it and resists, while the Magical Leaf arcs up and strikes Suicune. Suicune drops down, grimacing from its injuries as it’s pelted by Hail. Abomasnow heals from his injuries with Ingrain. Suicune: CUNE! Suicune glows light blue, as the ground around him begins to freeze over. Suicune fires it as an energy beam at them, freezing the area as the energy beam slams head on into Abomasnow. An ice explosion occurs, a mist encasing the field. When the mist fades, Abomasnow is still standing. Suicune growls as Abomasnow, as Eusine laughs triumphantly. Eusine: Too bad, Suicune! But I’m prepared for that too! Ice types are immune to Sheer Cold! Now Grass Whistle! Abomasnow brings his hand to his mouth, pulling out a leaf. He blows into it, it playing a melody that releases green musical notes. Suicune hears the music, swaying as it falls over asleep. Eusine: Yes! Now pummel it with Magical Leaf! Abomasnow releases several Magical Leaf attacks, hitting Suicune relentlessly. That and the damage from Hail accumulates quickly. Eusine: It is finally time! Go, Ultra Ball! Eusine throws an Ultra Ball, hitting and sucking Suicune in. The Ultra Ball shakes violently, it breaking and opening to release Suicune. Suicune appears back on the ground, fast asleep. Eusine: No! Dawn: It broke out of the Pokéball even while asleep? Eusine: No! I won’t be undone! Go, Ultra Ball! Hail pelts Suicune again as Eusine throws an Ultra Ball, sucking Suicune in. This time, it doesn’t shake at all before bursting open to release Suicune. Eusine is becoming frantic, as Suicune wakes up and stands up. Eusine: No! Abomasnow! Grass Whistle! Put it back to sleep! Abomasnow plays Grass Whistle, but Suicune leaps over it to dodge. Eusine: Quick! Magical Leaf! Abomasnow fires Magical Leaf, as Suicune glows with a multi-colored aura. Mirror Coat repels Magical Leaf, Abomasnow taking heavy damage. Suicune fires Aurora Beam, hitting Abomasnow hard. Abomasnow receives nutrients from Ingrain, healing. Eusine: Keep getting it! Grass Whistle! Magical Leaf! Abomasnow uses Grass Whistle, which Suicune dodges again and hits him with Aurora Beam. Abomasnow fires Magical Leaf, as Suicune repels it with Mirror Coat. Abomasnow is exhausted, regaining energy from Ingrain. The Hail storm fades away. Dawn: (Impressed) Suicune is, learning. It knows exactly how to move to counter Abomasnow’s attacks. But it’s still taking damage to do that. If Grass Whistle hits it one more time… Eusine: Grass Whistle! Abomasnow uses Grass Whistle again, this time it hits Suicune. Suicune drops asleep, as Eusine grins. Eusine: This is it. Go, Ultra— A large mecha with an oval shaped head and two large mechanical legs dives down, the oval opening up and surrounding Suicune. It then closes up and scoops Suicune up, it trapped in the mecha. Attila is operating the mecha, with Hun in the co-pilot seat. Attila: Ha! Easy as pie! Hun: We still have to calculate for those two. Eusine managed to defeat Suicune, so he shouldn’t be taken lightly. Attila: Then take them out so we have no room for failure! The hatch opens on top, as Hun comes out of it. Eusine and Dawn gasp at his appearance. Eusine: Thieves! I defeated Suicune fair and square! It is mine! Hun: Oh, boo-hoo. I’ll give you a consolation prize instead. Hun opens an Ultra Ball, choosing Steelix. It has only one ridge on its jaws, revealing it is female. Steelix’s tail glows like iron, as she strikes Abomasnow with Iron Tail and defeats him. Eusine: Abomasnow! Dawn: I believe that this has gone long enough! Cherubi, trap them with Leech Seed! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Cherubi. Cherubi: Cheru! Cherubi spews several Leech Seeds, as Steelix spins segments of her body and releases a Sandstorm. Sandstorm deflects the Leech Seed, it planting into the ground in front of Cherubi. Steelix then breathes a powerful blue energy Dragon Breath, tearing through Cherubi and blasting Dawn and Eusine back. Hun returns Steelix and goes back inside the mecha. Hun: Let’s get the boss while those two are still down. Attila: Got it. The mecha crouches down, and makes a huge leap into the air, rocketing upward. The tailwind caused by the jump blow Dawn, Cherubi, Eusine and Abomasnow into the bushes. Terraspin shoots forward with Rapid Spin, colliding into Muk’s body. However, Muk resists it and repels Terraspin, using it as a shield to protect from Mantine’s and Spitter’s attacks. Eevee forms a Shadow Ball and fires it low to the ground, hitting Muk. Silver draws another Pokéball, as Petrel laughs. Silver: What’s so funny? Petrel: Oh, just the ignorance of you kids. Why do you think I’m here, huh? Ben: To capture the Suicune, duh! Petrel: In that case, why am I battling you? Silver: (In horror and realization) You’re a distraction. Ben, there’s at least one other agent I ran into. We have— The mecha crashes down on their level, the shock wave blowing Ben, Silver and their Pokémon away. Petrel snickers, as Muk morphs and lifts Petrel to the hatch on the side. Petrel gets in, returning Muk. He looks slightly irritated at Attila and Hun. Petrel: Took you long enough. Hun: We had to wait for the Suicune hunter to effectively weaken Suicune before making our move. He took longer than anticipated. Attila: You two better hold on! The mecha crouches and leaps into the air again, this time disappearing from sight. Ben and Silver get up, the two groaning from the force. Ben: Is everyone okay? All the Pokémon grumble, but nod in reassurance. Eevee runs over to Silver, rubbing up against him. Silver: Hey, it’s okay. It’s all over now. Ben: Looks like that little guy’s taking a shine to you. Silver: Huh. Eevee, you wanna come with me? Eevee: (Elated) Ee! Silver pulls out a Pokéball, tapping Eevee on the head. It is sucked into the Pokéball, which shakes a few moments before locking. The intercom rings as an announcement begins. Attendant: Silver, Dawn and Ben. Your safari is now over. Please make your way back to the registration desk. Eusine, you are overdue at the desk. Please report immediately or you will be fined. Thank you! Silver: So Eusine was here too. Ben and Silver return their Pokémon, as Ben gets in Silver’s face. Ben: How did you know that Petrel guy? And that Ariana woman you mentioned. Is she part of Team Rocket as well? Silver: (Hostilely) Like I said, he had seen me as a kid. I barely remember anything about him, except I called him ugly once. Ben and Silver stare down a little longer, as Ben breaks away and walks off. Ben: This isn’t over. Silver: No. It isn’t. Team Rocket’s back. Main Events * Eusine manages to defeat Suicune, but it is stolen by Team Rocket. * Dawn's Butterfree reveals she has learned Gust. * Silver's Raticate reveals he has learned Flame Wheel. * Silver captures an Eevee. Characters * Silver * Dawn Berlitz * Ben Tennyson * Eusine Villains * Team Rocket ** Petrel ** Attila ** Hun Pokémon * Raticate (Silver's) * Mantine (Silver's) * Eevee (Silver's, newly caught) * Butterfree (Dawn's) * Terraspin the Blastoise (Ben's) * Stinkfly the Masquerain (Ben's) * Spitter the Remoraid (Ben's) * Abomasnow (Eusine's) * Muk (Petrel's) * Skarmory (Attila's) * Steelix (Hun's) * Suicune * Breloom (dozens) * Fearow * Vigoroth * Masquerain * Zigzagoon * Beldum * Torkoal * Tauros * Budew * Mareep * Slowpoke * Slowbro * Grimer (dozens) Trivia * While Abomasnow isn't the ideal Pokémon for capturing fleeing Pokémon, it was designed to be as close as possible to being able to successfully battling and trapping Suicune. ** I had considered Gallade, but it could've been defeated by Sheer Cold. ** Having Eusine use Abomasnow ties into how Pryce, an Ice type specialist, trained him for a brief period. ** I had considered having Abomasnow's ability being its hidden ability Soundproof to negate Roar. I decided to use Ingrain instead so Abomasnow could heal. * The battle between Abomasnow and Suicune was originally written for Vs. Grimer. It was pushed to here so Eusine would've lost a battle first before coming back stronger. * I had originally considered giving Silver an Alola Raticate to fit a Dark type theme. The main reason that I didn't was due to me wanting Raticate to know Flame Wheel, which the Alola variant cannot learn. * Silver is the latest trainer to own an Eevee. * While Hun's gender identity is being left a mystery in this series, Hun's Steelix being female is based off Hun's perceived gender in several dub versions. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket